


Study Hall

by Random_Quality



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Doing It In A Class Room, M/M, One-Shot, Public Sex, Teasing James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is impatient and Kendall can't seem to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Hall

**Author's Note:**

> This was an One-Shot I'd wanted to do For ages! Enjoy! Sorry it's kinda short.

Kendall jumped when he felt a hand move over his groin as he work on the lap sheet the teacher gave out. He quickly looked over to a smirking James. "What the hell?" He mouthed at the pretty boy.

James just smirked wider and rubbed Kendall's dick threw his jeans. Kendall had to suppress a gasp that threaten to escape at the stimulus. The blond glared at his boyfriend. "What are you doing" He hissed quietly.

"I'm horny." James whispered back simply.

"We are in class, James."

"So?"

Kendall gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to thrust up into James' palm. "W-We c-can't-"

James removed his hand. "Fine, killjoy." James deadpanned.

Kendall stared at him in disbelief. He just decided to stop! When Kendall was half hard too, bastard. He rolled his eyes and tried to focus back on his work, glad that the lab desks were covered in the front.

Minutes passed and his erection had softened somewhat, when he heard a quiet moan next to him. He looked over and dropped his pencil. James had his pants unzipped and dick out, stroking it slowly. The blonds mouth hung open and he felt himself twitch in his pants. James reached over and palmed Kendall again.

"Enjoying the show?" James asked huskily, leaning over to nibble on his ear.

Kendall moaned softly and nodded. He didn't care that he was in class. Most of the kids were listening to music and the teacher was busy on their computer. Plus they were in the back and no one sat beside them. Kendall sighed and gave a mental 'fuck it', trusting up into James' hand.

"That a boy." James breathed into his ear. The brunet slowly undid Kendall's pants and pushed them to the floor, willing brightly when Kendall wasn't wearing underwear. "You naughty boy. Wearing no underwear."

"I-I c-couldn't. Jeans too tight." Kendall panted, thrusting into James hand as he spoke.

James smirked, nudging Kendall off the stool to stand up. The lab desk was rather tall and if anyone looked, it still looked like they were sitting. James got behind Kendall, still pumping his erect cock. The other hand went up Kendall's shirt to play with his nipples. Kendall jerked faster into James' hand, biting his lip to keep from moaning.

"I'm going to fuck you right here, Kendall." James whispered into his ear, causing the blond to shudder. "In the middle of class, where anyone could look back and see what we're doing."

Kendall whined. "Oh! Yes please!" He whispered, rutting his ass against James' cock.

James chuckled, removing the hand under Kendall's shirt and placing them at his lips. "Then suck." James demanded. And Kendall sucked, coating it thoroughly.

James pulled his fingers out and placed them at Kendall's hole. There wasn't really time for foreplay and James was too horny to wait. He slid into fingers, capturing Kendall's lips to muffle his gasp of pain. James began moving his hand, scissoring to open the entrance adding another quickly.

Kendall was a writhing mess by now. James was brushing his prostate and took everything he had not to moan too loud. The brunet removed his fingers and moved to position his cock at the stretched opening. James pushed in slowly, not wanting Kendall to scream out in pain and alert the others in the room.

Kendall's legs were spread wide, hands gripping the sides of the table, and upper body half bent over the desk, when James sheathed fully. Kendall whined, signaling that James could move. The brunet pulled out and plunged back in. Kendall biting his lip hard to keep the pleasured scream inside. "Fuck me, James. Damn it!" He whispered instead when James never speed up his thrusts.

James smirked and moved both hands to Kendall's hips, the blond whining at the loss of heat around his dick. Then James started to pound into Kendall roughly. He was so glad the desk were bolted to the floor or Kendall was sure the desk would have went flying. "F-Fuck, yes." He panted, head thrown back on James' shoulder. "You're so good!" He whispered.

James grunted and speed up his thrust, Kendall's back arching forward when his dick his Kendall's sweet spot. He smirked and angled his hips to hit that spot dead on. The room full of people completely gone from their mind.

James moved a hand back to Kendall's throbbing need, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Kendall'd fallen forward to grip onto the desk as he thrust back into James and his hand. "Ah, ah, Oh yes, shit. James, yes!" He whispered out. It felt so good. His body burned and waves of pleasured shuddered threw his body. He looked forward and saw all the students and the teacher completely oblivious to the teens having sex, right next to him.

Gave a choked moan as James thrust into faster and pumped him harder, he clawed at the desk, biting his lip so hard it bleed. The pleasure was building and he could feel his release coming. "James, I-I'm, ah fuck yes!" He gasped, managing to keep quiet as a wave a pleasure crashed through him so hard he saw white. His back arched and he came, shooting long streams of cum of James' hand and the desks' front. He shook with the force of it, squeezing impossibly tighter around James.

James panted, thrusting hard into Kendall a good four times before his own orgasm rocked his body and he came inside Kendall, filling Kendall completely.

The stayed like this until they caught their breath. The pretty boy pulled out, watching as his cum ran down Kendall's legs, his spent cock twitching weakly. He squatted down and pulled Kendall's pants back on along with his own and they both sat back down, just as the bell rang. They grabbed their stuff and hurried out of the class.

But before they got to far, James pushed Kendall up against some lockers and kissed him deeply. "I love you." He said once they pulled away.

Kendall smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too and James?" he asked against his lips.

"Hmm?" James hummed, kissing the blond several times.

Kendall stopped him by placing a hand on his chest and forcing James to look him in the eyes. "We are never doing that again."


End file.
